TBR contest Keep talking non lyric version
by welcometofightclub
Summary: I got a reply from kit saying that I couldn't include the song lyrics. but I liked the song fic Idea that I just couldn't deleat it. so here is the version that includes no lyrics and will be avalable for judging.


**This is a little entry I did, for a contest by Kit-Heart. It's also a song fic. Don't judge and don't flame. Reviews, however, are welcomed. **

**Song: Pink Floyd's **_**Keep Talking. **_

* * *

Men are men, and men are always pigs. It's inevitable. Even for the most prestigious noble prize winner, or the most upstanding citizen, there comes a time in their lives where temptation and pressure surrounds them and they are forced with a difficult decision. Some men, rise above the darkness, and stay true to their word. Most men, however, end up losing against temptation, and end up caving. War is a perfect example. It is one of the most useless and wasteful things mankind has ever participated in. Yet, everyday, one person is forced with a difficult decision whether to start a war, (whether it's over money, land, or beliefs) or not to start a war. And most of the time, they decide to fight.

Why? Because men, in the end, are nothing but Pigs that want nothing more than either more land, more money, or more people to believe them. Besides, there are some people that even think war is fun.

However, those few men that rise above the darkness of temptation and greed do one thing that no one has thought about.

It's the simplest thing to do. It's so easy, that even the birds and animals do it. It's why we were born with a mouth and vocal chords, and it's why Artemis was now losing his mind, in a sub pod, going to Atlantis to try and save the fairies once again. If Artemis had done this, he would have never been in this position.

Communication is the key. It's what separates the plant's from the animals. Even birds communicate through chirping and singing their songs. Everybody, everywhere, has a different language from the other, and uses their own language to speak in their own town. Why? Because, it makes it much simpler to communicate.

Mankind, however, usually throws this ability out the window. We've been born with the ability to communicate, so we usually take it for granted. Artemis took it for granted, and now he was paying the price. That price was his sanity. All he had to do was say three simple words; three simple measly little words. And he had to say those words to Holly, and nobody else but Holly Short; Captain of the LEP.

And those words were, "I love you."

He knew that he had fallen in love with Short, after the incident in the gorilla cage. He was met with Justification for those feelings, when he felt heartbroken after he told Holly the truth. He wanted to tell her those three simple words, and just get them of his chest before the pressure didn't way down on his sanity.

It was too late for him however, as he was now in the back of the sub pod, rocking himself back in forth, trying to keep his personal demons at bay.

Holly Short was at the front of the sub pod, controlling the gears as she the ship to Atlantis. The difference between sub pods and aircraft pods is that sub pods were much slower; about 120 mph slower. This was a blessing and a burden for Holly. The burden half of it, was that Holly was never use to going this slow. Every once in a while, she would accidently nick the docking bay, cause a wretched screech to be audible for miles under water.. The blessing half of the submarine pod, was the silence. This gave Holly more time to think, to be silent. Silence was good, in her opinion. There was no useless drabble or awkward moments with silence.

However, as the silence started to become deeper and longer, Holly realized that Silence was actually starting to become scary. She didn't know why. It was possible, that the reason the silence was becoming more dreary than usual, was because this was not a situation Holly would normally be in. That and she hated water. Holly was born a bad swimmer.

She turned her head and saw Artemis in the coner, rocking back and forth. That's when she realized why the silence was more dreadful. It was the fact the Artemis, the Artemis Fowl the second that was silent. She never seen Artemis be this silent. Hell, she never even seen Artemis insane or stressed before. She only thought Artemis had two speeds; cold and charming. She'd admit it, there were a couple of times, where Holly had to hold back laughter because Artemis was so sure of himself.

Now, it looked as if Artemis wasn't sure of anything at all.

She had to do something. The sight and sound of Artemis in mental pain was too much for her soul to take. So, she switched on the auto pilot, and went to the back. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she was going to do something.

When she reached Artemis, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Artemis was unaware of this, as he continued to sway back in forth in the fetal position.

"Artemis, please, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

Artemis replied with useless mumbles about number gods, and Fairy diseases. She rolled her eyes back. Typical; why did she think that she would be the one to cure Artemis? She was about to head back to the controls, when she notice something. Fowl had stopped shaking, and started to lean in on her hands. Maybe she was having some sort of affect. Again, she turned back to Artemis and started to rub his back, hoping to give him comfort. Again, however, Artemis started to turn closer to the dark corner.

Artemis was hiding from the pressures of the world; from the temptations and the darkness, by facing the corner and making sure his back was facing all of his problems. He wanted to leave the world's problems and just be free. For the first time in his life, Fowl contemplated suicide.

When Holly stated rubbing his back, a strange thought crossed his mind. 'her hands feel good,' he thought. He was actually receiving comfort from Holly's presence. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was pretty, that he thought she looked very loving, that he loved he-

'NO!' his mind immediately rejected. 'You tell her that you love her, and you'll drag her into this mess. Besides, the number gods are already pissed off about you as much as it is. There is no need to make things worse.'

So Artemis turned and faced the corner more. He was having a personal battle between him and his demons. Each passing second, however, he was failing. Holly then got up and left. That's when his eyes grew wide and he finally fought back. 'No more,' he thought. 'I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself. Screw the number gods, I'm going to tell Holy what I always wanted to tell her.'

"H-h-Holly?" Artemis stuttered.

Holly stopped dead in her tracks. It had been two hours since Fowl even spoke a word. Two hours of nothing but silence and the constant sound of Artemis rocking back and forth. And now, he was speaking.

She rushed back to him, and asked "What is it?"

Artemis mouth opened. But their came no reply. He just stood there with a gap in his mouth, and squeaks and stutters spewing forth. He wanted to speak, but for some odd reason, his body couldn't.

Holly immediately realized that something was wrong. She rubbed his back and told him it was okay. In reality however, things were not okay. Fowl was losing his sanity more and more by the minute. He knew that all he had to do was say one word and he'd be free, but the fear of rejection cause the words to be stuck in his throat.

"Holly," he began. She leaned in closer. " I think I …." Then came useless mumbles.

"What?" she asked.

"I….."

Again, more non-understandable speaking and mumbles. He wanted to say it so bad, but he felt as if when he'd speak, his words would not come out right, or in the correct order. It be really embarrassing to say to the one you loved. "I you Holly Love." Instead of saying. "Holly, I love you."

His demons were taking over. He became more silent and started to sulk. Holly tried to comfort him again the best she could. "I can see you need to talk," she stated. "Just say whatever needs to be said. I promise I won't judge."

The Idea of speaking was all over his brain, but he was too emotionally weak to say it.

Artemis finally decided to just give up. He started to rock back and forth again in the corner, and he recited the numbers of Pi.

Holly felt as if she had been defeated. The council wanted Artemis Fowl to help them with the problem they were currently facing in Atlantis. They had no clue that he was in this state.

She got up closer to his ear. She put her hand around him and started to cup his cheek.

Fowl immediately stopped and face Holly. He started to get lost in her eyes. She looked very beautiful. His eye's trialed downward and noticed her plump red lips.

He couldn't take it. The pressure was too much. He finnaly did something that he wanted to do ever since the gorilla cage. He bent forward, very quckly, and kissed Holly Short on the lips.

Her reaction was immediate. She pushed Fowl away and started Gaging and wiping her lips. Fowl kissed her? Eww! She stormed down the halls of the sub pod, moving quickly, making sure that she was never in Artemis's sight again. She really didn't care now what happened to Fowl. All he was to her, after that kiss, was just a sick physcotic monster.

Before she sat in the control panel's seat, she heard Artemis say three words; three measly little words that changed her view on him, forever.

"I love you."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, awful, great? Review please. And if you like it enough, vote for me for the TBR contest when Kit-heart opens the polls.**

**Peace out.**

**Oh, and all rights to Artemis Fowl belong to Eion Colfer. All rights to Pink Floyd belong to EMI record labels, and the artist themselves. **


End file.
